warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Drurray Way
S U R V I V O R S season one �� episode 3 ---- This is the third episode of Survivors, season 1, by Rainy. ---- Casper was back. Drurray Way hadn't changed at first glance: a mound of conspicuously large earthen caves stacked atop each other, with a sentry post carved into the topmost cavern. A tangle of plants all but obscurred the main entrance. Vines wrapped around the dome-shapped caverns, flowers blooming like red kisses against their deep green coils. On the outside, it was all the same. But Casper sensed that what was inside--the cats who dwelled there and their lives--had been irreparably damaged. And maybe it was the recollection of the event which caused this that made him lookat Drurray Way with different eyes. It hadn't changed; he had. He was the leader of the Trackers now. He had seen so much and lived through so much since his days at Drurray Way. At his shoulder, Hyacinth muttered, "You okay?" "I'm fine," he said, a little roughly. "Maybe we should've brought more. Only you, me, and Toby?" "The messenger told us to keep the patrol small." "Then how severe could the trouble be?" asked Hyacinth, but her face was grim. Beside them, Toby looked understandably nervous; it was his second mission in two days, and he'd witnessed a gruesome death on his first. Well, they couldn't stand on the outside looking in forever. "Come on," Casper said, flicking his tail as he lead them down the well-trodden dirt path that fed into the mouth of Drurray Way. A broad-shouldered brown tom stood at the entrance to the Hall. Casper thought at first he was there to greet them, but one look at his face told him otherwise. "Who goes there?" "Casper, leader of the Trackers. We were summoned here by a messenger acting on the orders of General Leopardfur." The tom sized him up for a second, then relented and stepped back. "Wait in the Hall. Someone will come and get you soon." The Hall was a massive cavern at the forefront of Drurray Way. Vines and strings of intertwined flowers hung from the high, dome-shaped ceiling that rose over their heads. The floor was worn smooth by hundreds of paws, and the entire place had an air of home that made you instantly feel comfortable. More familiar than Hyacinth and Toby with the place, Casper let his friends drink it all in, open-mouthed, while memories flooded his mind. "How many cats live here?" asked Hyacinth. "Permanent residents? Not that many. Soldiers to guard the place. Tildie, Mumbles, Merry, Captain Briggs, Sun's Light." Each name brought another face to the front of Casper's mind, and his heart was a mix of fondness and regret as he recalled the cats of Drurray Way who had showed him for the first time what it was like to have a family. Hyacinth, obviously not noticing or caring for his nostalgia, frowned at him. "Sun's Light? That's a Tribe name." He nodded. "Her parents were Negoui. She was orphaned, and there was no one to care for her, so Tildie took her in." Wrinkling her nose, Hyacinth said, "I can't imagine a Tribe cat being much good. They're so aloof." "Sunny is the warmest, brightest soul you could ever meet," he snapped at her, suddenly irrationally irritated with his best friend. "Why thank you." A young black she-cat stepped into the Hall at that moment, her yellow eyes shining with surprise and welcome as she looked at Casper. "It's been so long, I didn't believe Ozzie when he said you were here," she said in awe. Casper felt frozen to his spot. "Hi, Sun's Light," he said weakly. Reproachfully, she said, "It's Sunny. I've always been Sunny. Stars, Casper, it's so good to see you. We haven't heard from you in so long--an entire year. We didn't know how you were doing, if you were even all right, and every time we heard about someone getting hurt in the war, Tildie was so scared it was you or one of your friends." Touched and half-scared by her sincere concern, Casper mumbled, "I'm doing all right. How about you? You've grown... you were only a couple moons when I last saw you. How is everyone?" "We're all good. Mumbles and Merry are so big now, Casper. They're all grown up too. None of us are kits anymore." "And Captain Briggs?" "He's good. A little older, a few more gray hairs, though he yells at anyone who mentions it. As cranky and lovable as ever; you know how he is," Sunny said, speaking with such familiarity that Casper could almost forget it had been a year since he had last seen her. "Sunny!" A second cat came racing into the Hall towards Sunny. She and skidded to a stop. Her voice became a shriek. "Casper!" It was Tildie. She looked a thousand years older than she was when Casper knew her. Her scruffy gray pelt was disheveled, and her eyes were shining as if she was on the verge of crying. Lines of weariness marked her weathered face. Under it all, though, he could still see the same kind spirit and loving heart that had always characterized the matron of Drurray Way. "Is it really you? Sunny, are you seeing this?" Amused, Sunny said, "Yes, I am, Tildie. And yes, it's really him." Beside Casper, Toby whispered to Hyacinth, "What are we, chopped mouse tails?" Ignoring his friends, Casper said to Tildie, "I've missed you." She flew at him, nearly knocking him over with the strength of her embrace. "Missed me? You stupid, arrogant little boy--you're going to have to do better than that to get me to forgive you." She really was crying now. "Oh, Casper, I've been so worried--I don't know why you left, you should've stayed with us. I can't believe you're here, my brave little--" "Tildie? Hate to interrupt, but did you need to tell me something?" Sunny asked. Letting go of Casper and trying to wipe tears off her cheeks with one paw, Tildie nodded. "It's about our prisoner," she whispered. Instantly alert, Hyacinth stepped forward. "What prisoner? Does this have something to do with the reason we were called here?" Tildie gave Hyacinth one of her infamous dirty looks. Casper fought to hide a smile as the usually bold ginger she-cat recoiled. Unlike most cats, Tildie did not judge others on bloodline or where they came from. She bore no disdain based on whether you were a Tracker, a warrior, a member of the Tribe, or even a drug-dealing Redscout. She did, however, make snap judgements based on what she sensed about your character, and prided herself on always being right about cats. Though Casper loved his best friend, he wasn't about to argue that Hyacinth was a cute, sweet she-cat... because she wasn't. He could see Tildie disliking her, and could easily come up with a list of about twenty reasons why. "The prisoner is none of your business," said Tildie sharply. "You were called here by that piece of soggy wood, General Leopardfur, and she'll be telling you what's going on." "What's she doing at Drurray Way?" "Believe it or not, Casper, there are still soldiers and military going-ons here," grumbled Tildie. "They never stopped, not even after..." She trailed off, then continued in a voice that shook a little at first, "Anyway, I'll tell the fox-heart that you're here. She wanted to meet you here to avoid suspicion; your real mission isn't here. It was lovely seeing you. You'll definitely be staying for supper, all three of you, and then we'll catch up and I can give you a solid shouting for abandoning me for a year." With that, Tildie marched off, Sunny trailing after her. Frowning, Casper muttered, "A prisoner? That doesn't sound like Tildie--she would never let a cat be imprisoned in Drurray Way." "Things have probably changed. She said there's a lot of military actions being carried out here. She was probably forced to hold the prisoner, whoever it is," Hyacinth guessed. It still didn't sound right, but he was distracted at that moment by the entrance of a sleek spotted she-cat. Leopardfur. "Hello, General. You summoned us?" "Yes. The keeper of this place said we could have the Hall to talk in privacy. Chubby, ugly little thing she is, but useful on the rare occasion." Fighting back a snarl, Casper said, "She's lovely, and we're not here to speak rudely of other cats. I thought you had something more important to say." "Don't waste our time with your arrogance and superfluous old ladies' gossip," snapped Hyacinth. The fact that Tildie was not especially fond of her meant nothing to her; she was insulting Leopardfur for the sheer joy of it, not in defense of the elderly she-cat. Leopardfur, choosing to ignore their impertinence, said, "As you may have guessed, meeting with you at Drurray Way was a red herring. We are really here to discuss Waller's Trench." "Waller's Trench? Where LightClan grows all the herbs and stuff?" Hyacinth asked confusedly. "We've received a piece of intelligence--" "Wow, that's a first," cut in Hyacinth. "Intelligence? How did you know what to do with it, seeing as that's not an experience you've ever had before?" Leopardfur gave her a look of pure venom, and Casper guessed that if Hyacinth pushed her another inch, she would have her sent to Isle Moormount. He nudged his friend and stepped on her paw. "Shut your jawhole," he hissed. "As I was saying," Leopardfur continued, "we've received a piece of--that is to say, one of our spies informed us that the Union is planning an attack on Waller's Trench." "Are you sure? Because the Council has been sure that Waller's Trench is going to be attacked for a year, and it hasn't happened yet." "I am aware that some smaller minds fail to understand the gravity of the situation. They think that by sending soldiers somewhere, we are impeding on their freedoms as citizens, and don't realize that we are trying to protect their worthless lives. Look at Drurray Way. All these stupid, puttering cats complained nonstop about the soldiers, but the place was attacked, just as we predicted." "And you protected them, huh? Face it; Tildie and the others are only alive because they saved themselves, not because you tried to help them," Casper said. "Didn't you only want to protect that TreeClan general's daughter? But you failed, right? She got taken," said Hyacinth. Larksong. Casper pushed away the stab of pain that accompanied her name. All my fault... "Brackenface's daughter," Hyacinth said. "She's been missing for a year, and both her parents, Brackenface and Cherryclaw, are dead. Way to go, General. Real smooth." "We saved many more lives that day and you know it. The Drurray Way Masscare--" "Would never have happened if the Council had quit their bungling and realized what was going on before it happened," snapped Hyacinth bitterly. "Hyacinth," burst out Casper with such vehemence that Toby, who had been sitting quietly like Casper wished Hyacinth would, nearly jumped out of his pelt. "Shut up." "Listen to your leader, lady," smirked Leopardfur. "We're mobilizing a squadron to guard Waller's Trench, but we want a patrol of five Trackers to be on guard duty. Hide out in strategic points in the terrain surrounding Waller's Trench and report at differing intervals each day. It's a week-long commission, and you'll be rewarded at the regular payrate with prey after the entire week is over. Choose good cats, because if anyone gets by you, you will have to answer to me personally." "When do we move out?" "In a week's time. You will meet up with the LightClan Council members at Waller's Trench." Leopardfur wrinkled her nose. "They insisted on directing the mission since it's on their territory, but follow me above them. You are to let the TreeClan squadron do their job, even if it means killing. Don't bother about what those peace-loving LightClan idiots say." Casper nodded. It wasn't his place to question orders. "I accept the mission." A smile curled the corners of Leopardfur's mouth, though rather than softening her face, it made her features look even sharper and more dangerous than usual. "Good. I've got to get back to HQ. Good luck with the mission." Casper, Hyacinth and Toby remained silent till she had exited the Hall. Then Casper turned to the other two. "Let's get out of here." "I heard that." Tildie appeared out of nowhere, looking twice as dangerous as Leopardfur. "You are staying for supper, Casper, you and your friends. There's no question about it, and you have no choice." There was no arguing with Tildie once she made up her mind. Thus, all three of them presently found themselves sitting around an ovular slab of rock upon which the fresh-kill pile was placed. The smell of squirrel was tantalizing after the long trek from Mudpoint to Drurray Way, but Casper was too distracted to eat. He was drinking them all in, the familiar faces. Captain Briggs, with his speckled salt-and-pepper pelt, rheumy blue eyes and loud, rasping cackle. Merry and Mumbles, who had been little balls of fluff when he left, were now all grown up. The change was astounding. Merry had gone from a tiny tyke to a smooth-pelted, elegant she-cat, but she hadn't lost the laughing spirit that forever shone from her glowing green eyes. Her brother, Mumbles, was a hulking tom with a body that was ridiculously gangly and muscular compared to his face, where he still hadn't lost his downy gray kit-fluff or baby blue eyes. "How is Mumbles?" Casper whispered to Sunny, who was sitting beside him, digging into a mouse with such gusto that she was spattering him. "Does he still, you know...?" Mumbles had a developmental disorder. He'd always been a little erratic, a little strange--but lovable and sweet and warm-hearted. He tended to stutter and mumble when he talked, stringing his sentences together slowly and painfully. Tildie had theorized that a lot of the damage to his personality had come from he and Merry watching their parents be murdered before their eyes as little kits. "He's gotten a little better," Sunny whispered back to Casper. She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Almost defensively, she said, "He's a good tom." "I know," Casper said earnestly, feeling like an outsider. "I know that, Sunny. I love him too." Sunny's ears flattened. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. "What makes you think--" "Casper? What did General Leopardfur want to talk to you about?" asked Tildie. Distracted, Casper said, "Nothing, why?" "She didn't mention... our prisoner... did she?" "No. What's the whole deal with the prisoner, anyway?" he demanded. Tildie shook her head. "Nothing. Have a squirrel. I know they're your favorite, so I had Ozzie bring in extra." "Who's Ozzie?" "The only guard we have that we don't completely hate," muttered Merry. Her voice had changed too, no longer a kit-squeak, but melodious and mature. "You're trying to change the subject," Hyacinth accused Tildie. Tildie ignored her, looking directly at Casper. "It is nice to have you back, dear, but I forgot how much I regretted your, er, affiliations." Sheepishly shrugging, Casper said, "Once a Tracker, always a Tracker, I guess." Tildie frowned, but then restrained herself. "Anyone is welcome at Drurray Way," she said decisively. "That's the way it's always been, and I won't let a war change that." "So the next RockClan cat that comes knocking will get in?" jabbed Hyacinth. Toby gave a weary sigh, sounding like a grandfather. "Be quiet, Hyacinth." Looking extremely offended, Hyacinth said, "You be quiet. I'm a Tracker, and you're just a cadet." "What's a cadet?" asked Merry curiously. "It's like an apprentice," Toby said. "I'm a Tracker-in-training." "Remember, I was a cadet when you first met me," said Casper. She wrinkled her nose at him. "But you became a full Tracker shortly after. Besides, I was a kit. I didn't pay attention to that stuff. I only paid attention to how long you would play with me and Mumbles." "Wow. Glad to know I was used and extorted by a pair of kits," Casper said, faking hurt. She giggled. "Sorry. Truth has to come out somehow." "Casper." For a second, Casper didn't even know where the deep voice had come from. Then he realized it was Mumbles. The young tom seemed to be struggling to decide what to say, his face screwed up with concentration. "Glad... you're... back." Throat closing up with emotion, Casper could only manage a nod, his eyes connecting with Mumbles's, trying to grasp the tom that the little trembling kit he had once known had grown into. The silence was broken by Captain Briggs, who had a tendency to miss the point of emotional moments. "I'll be derned. Think that's the first sentence he's said in, what, three days? You're a miracle worker, Casper." Mumbles turned bright red and said no more, chewing on his vole with an embarrassed expression. Merry touched her brother's ear with her nose fondly. "You are staying, right Casper?" "Ah... we've been given a mission," Casper said hesitantly. "But the mission doesn't start for a week," Toby pointed out. Casper glared at him as Sunny exclaimed, "But of course you have to stay then! At least for a week. We have so much to catch up on." "We're older now, Casper. We can do so much more than play moss-ball in the back courtyard," Merry jumped in. "We could go fishing in Drurray Pond, go hunting, visit the TreeClan camp--" "Uh, no, you most certainly will not do that," broke in Tildie, scowling. "I don't need any more trouble with those barbarians." "But the toms are cute, especially if they're tough soldiers," said an unrepentant Merry. "I'll pass on that, no matter how cute they are," smirked Casper. She rolled her eyes at him. "She-cats can be soldiers, too. Though you've already got a girlfriend, haven't you?" she added, looking at Hyacinth. Hyacinth burst out laughing. "Nice try, kid. That'd be like you dating your brother. Casper and I are just friends." "That's what they all say," Merry said wisely. Tildie let out a snort. "Merry, quit pretending you have any experience with matters of love." Looking outraged, Merry said, "I've had three boyfriends!" "Um, none of whom you've actually ever spoken with. Spying on TreeClan apprentices through bushes doesn't count as dating," said Sunny. "Your face doesn't count as dating." "Wow. Intelligent comeback." "Dating sucks. Blake and Maia are such a gross couple," said Toby. Surprised, Casper said, "They're dating? Those two cadets?" "Of course they are! They canoodle nonstop. It's atrocious." Hyacinth gave Casper a condescending look. "Don't mind him, Toby. He's an old tom, he doesn't keep up with the young'uns' affairs." "Oh, shut up. As if you're in the prime of youth." "Although something tells me Toby wouldn't mind dating so much if Snowflake was to take an interest in it," said Hyacinth knowingly. Curiously, Sunny said, "Who's Snowflake? Your crush?" Toby blushed and Hyacinth nodded. Casper noticed Merry looking visibly disappointed. "Well, anyway, onto more important matters," said Tildie, "I hope that you're careful on whatever mission that fox-heart General gave you, Casper. Don't sacrifice your safety for this stupid war." "I'll take care of myself," Casper promised. "And... I suppose I can stay a week, but I'll need to send Toby back to the Trackers to assemble the patrol needed for the mission." Dropping his voice so that only Hyacinth and Toby could hear him, he said, "Tell Iris, Finn, and Terrence that they'll be on the patrol. Hyacinth and I will be the fourth and fifth member." Toby nodded. "I'll leave for Mudpoint tonight. I'll have the others meet up with you outside Waller's Trench in a week. Sound good?" "Yes. Thanks, Toby." Hyacinth looked thoughtful. "I think I'll go with him, actually." Before Casper could protest, which he immediately opened his mouth to do, she said, "I'm glad you want to reconnect with your old friends, Casper. And you should totally do so. But Toby and I don't belong here. We're Trackers; we belong at Mudpoint. It'll only be a week." "We're best friends. A week is way too long," Casper said regretfully. "But I get what you're saying." She touched noses with him. "The sooner we leave the better. You done eating, Toby? Let's go." The two of them excused themselves, and all too soon, they were gone, leaving Casper's side of the rock feeling a lot emptier. "I've got to go tell Ozzie something. He better make sure that the night guard isn't the same jerk who was here yesterday, the one who wouldn't stop hitting on Merry." Tildie got up. "I'll be right back." Sunny looked across the slab of rock at Merry and cleared her throat. "Ah, don't you think we'd better..." "Better what?" asked Merry blankly. Sunny cut a meaningful glance at Casper, then towards the exit to the Hall. "Oh. Yeah. The, uh, polishing of the... rocks..." Merry clearly lied. Sunny looked ready to smack herself in the face with her paw. "Yes," she said scathingly, dragging Merry to her paws. "Excuse us," she said, and the two of them left as well. Seeing it was just him and Mumbles, Casper was about to try to connect with the tom when he realized something. Sunny clearly hadn't wanted to let him know what she and Merry were talking about, and the only thing he could think of that they wanted to hide from him was the identity of the "prisoner" being kept at Drurray Way. Mumbles was staring blankly up at the ceiling, blue eyes unfocused and cloudy. Seeing his chance, Casper mumbled a quick, "Be right back, buddy," and dashed after the girls. The first exit took him to a forked hall. He listened carefully and chose the left side, where he ran down a long hallway he didn't remember well, mostly because he had rarely been down here when he lived in Drurray Way; it was the part where the soldiers had lived and military business was conducted. At the end of the hall, he spotted a place where a boulder was slightly ajar, revealing a gap in the wall. Frowning, he peered into the hidden chamber. He couldn't see much; it was very dimly lit. He entered, and saw both Merry and Sunny turn to face him with shocked and dismayed expressions. But his gaze left them almost instantly, focusing on the thin, bedraggled cat that sat in the middle of the cave. His jaw dropped. "Casper, wait--" pleaded Sunny. There was no prisoner. The cat was Larksong. The End Category:Survivors